Here goes nothing
by Claresedwards
Summary: Clare is getting sent to work for her aunt in New York City but can she keep her dark past in toronto? It's only when she meets an aspiring play writer Eli, that catches her eye. But is this match set for disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi! this is my first fic so stay with me? its pretty short but I plan on adding more chapters if youre down with that?

**Rating:** I'm just putting this here because If I do continue this fic its going to contain a lot of smut. Also drugs. so if you don't like that than don't read it. okay?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or the characters.

* * *

As I sat at the stool in front of my mirror curling my hair I wondered what New York would be like. If it is as grand and beautiful as it looks in the pictures and commercials I hoped. I dressed in one of my favorite pale pink laced dress and a pair of white flats. New york.

My mom is sending me there for the summer to work for my aunt at some restaurant she owns downtown. I'm kind of nervous though, I havent seen my aunt in five years. But it's always nerve wrecking seeing someone you haven't seen in a really long time. At least for me it is. I've never been far away from home for more than two weeks so its going to be a long summer for me. My mom thinks its good for me to go away for the summer since I am going away to university next year. My mind is honestly racing with all the bad things that could happen while I'm in New York. I feel like where ever I go drama follows me.

"Clare bear! are you ready yet? Your flight leaves in two hours." My mom yelled from down stairs. "Yeah mom, I'll be down in 5."

* * *

Mom: "bags?"

Me: "check."

Mom: "phone?"

Me: "check."

Mom: "Okay. I love you. Have a safe trip. And call me when you land."

Me: "Okay mom. I love you too."

Mom: "And have fun!"

My moms hugs are always a little too tight but today I honestly thought I was going to pass out. I'm a way I didn't mind because I'm going to miss her while I'm gone. She's probably the only one who will miss me this summer. I'm friendless and boyfriendless. With everything that happened in May I don't blame anybody for not missing me. I'm a terrible person. Every shitty thing that has happened to me in the past two months are my fault and If I could take it back I would. I just hope I meet some interesting people in New York. It's good that people won't really know anything about me but my name.

"The 3pm flight to New York City is now boarding..." Here goes nothing.

* * *

This is the one of the most uncomfortable plane rides I have ever been on in my 17 years of living. Some smelly fat guy is sleeping next to me and every fifteen seconds he leans towards me to rest his head. I've only got five hours left on this plane. I can do five hours of anything. It could be worse the plane could crash but it's not some I'm okay. I'll be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey this is also pretty short too so yeah

**Rating:** Okay so next chapter or the chapter after will contain smut just saying

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or the characters.

* * *

My aunts apartment is cozy. There are bookshelves everywhere. She has thousands of books, I love it. I thought seeing my aunt would be awkward but it wasn't. So that's good.

"Order up!" one of my coworkers yelled for me to serve food to table seven. My aunts restaurant is fancy. It has chandeliers everywhere, marble floors, the walls are all black but it's really nice. It's in the city. It's always busy too. My shifts are from 2pm to 8pm and I'm ending soon.

"Hey, Clare right?" Some girl with long blonde hair and light brown eyes blowing bubble gum in my face asked. "Hi yeah, Whats up?" I said. She was slim and tall. Her features are very soft but all I could stare at was the scar under her eye. "Um..." Shit, I'm making her uncomfortable. "...I was wondering since you, me, Eli, Jessica, Danny, and Melissa get off in 5 we can all hang out?" "Uh... Hazel right? I don't know it depends. What are you guys doing?" Pop. She blew another bubble in my face "Right...We're just going to some party Jessica's sister is having." "Oh okay sure, Why not right?" Hmmm oh I know, I barely know these people and I'm not much of a partier. Which is kind of weird that I'd agree with this. "Okay when you're done we will be waiting for you in front of Danny's van." Hazel said and before I could say okay she walked away with her long blonde pony tail swaying with her.

Well she seems nice.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Danny. This is my sister Jessica if you guys haven't met yet." He said reaching to shake my hand."Hi, I'm Clare and no I don't believe we have met." I said smiling. They looked like twins. They both had jet black hair with eyes dark enough to look black. "Hey, I'm Melissa." a small voice said coming out of the car. She's a short girl with long dark brown hair, tan and chinky eyed. "Oh hi." I said in a smaller voice than I had expected. "And this is my cousin Eli." Hazel said. "Hey." Eli said, smirking. "Hello." I smirked back. He's attractive. He has beautiful green eyes and dark shaggy hair. He's not really my type. Not that it would matter if he was my type because I'm probably not his. "So Clare, what brings you to the big apple?" Eli asked as we all filed into Danny's minivan. "Oh my aunt owns this restaurant and my mom thought it would be a good idea if I was away from home for the summer and working since I'm going away to university in the fall." I said to him a little too fast. "Oh I see." He said. I think I made him feel uncomfortable. Oh well I'm not good at keeping friends anyway.

* * *

"Hey do you want a beer?" Hazel asked holding up a can of some cheap beer. "No thanks I don't drink." I lied. "Oh come on Clare live a little." Eli said smirking. I guess I didn't make him uncomfortable. I don't do well under peer pressure. "I shouldn't." Eli took the beer from Hazel, "I'm not trying to pressure you into it but I think you'd like it." he said this in such a sexy voice. He's not my type though. "Okay I'll try it."

Okay maybe Eli might be my type. Since we got to this party we've sat in the kitchen talking about school and the college he's in. We're also making fun of all the people pretending their wasted. I'm also on my third beer, which will be my last. Last time I got drunk nothing ended well for me. "So you want to play a game?" Eli asked. "Well what did you have in mind?" "Truth. We ask each other questions until a question is too hard to answer and one of us says pass and then that's it game over." He said. "Sure okay. Start it off." I said "Where are you from?" "Toronto." he smiled "Oh, well no wonder you're so nice, you're a Canadian." People back home would disagree."Ha ha you're so funny." I said sarcastically. "Your turn." "Okay, what's your favorite color?" I said. "Oh man your questions better be better than this. And its black." He said. "Well I might have guessed." I replied looking him up and down in his all black attire. Smiling he asked "Are you single." Flashbacks coming into my mind about how I ruined my last relationship. "Yes." I said a bit too serious. "Okay, good to know." He said very flirtatious.


End file.
